Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Jarl Lili
Summary: OS. C'est Noël à Arendelle ! Pour cette occasion, les deux sœurs ont envoyé des invitations à tout le peuple ainsi qu'à tous les souverains et chefs du royaume pour qu'ils viennent fêter Noël au château en compagnie de leur famille. Ce sera l'occasion pour elles de se faire de nouveaux amis, et Elsa trouvera enfin l'amour !


**_Salut à tous ! Me voila avec un petit OS de Noël avant l'heure ! :) Alors je tenais à vous dire que je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de cet OS. :/ Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé et ce malgré les nombreuses modifications que j'ai apportées tout au long de l'écriture. Le résultat final me donne même l'impression de ne pas avoir mis tout mon coeur alors que c'est le cas, et que mon inspiration m'a abandonné. :/ J'espère donc sincèrement qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me rassurera. ^^ Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! :)_**

* * *

 **Le plus beau des cadeaux**

Cette année, le château d'Arendelle était en effervescence, tout comme le jour du couronnement d'Elsa ! les deux sœurs en étaient les principales responsables vu qu'elles avaient toutes les deux eut l'idée d'organiser une grande fête de Noël au palais, le soir du 24 décembre. Tout le royaume était convié ainsi que tous les rois, reines et chefs des royaumes alentour.

Depuis trois jours, avec l'aide du personnel, les filles n'avaient cessé de tout préparer, n'oubliant aucun détail. Tout devait être parfait ! Tout ! Du banquet jusqu'aux décorations ! La salle du trône, les couloirs, l'entrée, la cour et les jardins devaient être dignement décorés pour cette occasion.

Le jour même, Elsa s'était chargée de toute la décoration. À l'aide de sa magie, elle laissait libre cours à son imagination. La cour du château était entourée de grandes arcades de glace aux multiples arabesques. À chaque porte, une arcade plus majestueuse et sublime se dressait au milieu des autres. Les deux fontaines étaient magnifiquement gelées et les sapins disposés aux entrées étaient recouverts de givre et d'attraits enneigés.

Les couloirs étaient décorés par de belles arabesques de givre qui recouvraient les murs et les chandeliers muraux étaient joliment gelés, et la lueur des bougies se reflétaient dans la glace qui renvoyé partout des éclats de lumières.

Pour ce qui est du jardin, Elsa avait simplement givré l'ensemble des plantes et des fleurs. Le résultat était tout simplement incroyable. C'est comme si la vie était préservée à jamais.

À cet instant, Elsa terminait de décorer la salle du trône. La pièce était décorée de guirlandes, de couronnes et de sapins, eux-mêmes décorés avec de vrais attraits de Noël. Elsa s'était contentée de légèrement givrer le tout. Le lustre principal ressemblait à celui de son palais de glace, mais en plus petit, et la lueur qu'il dégageait suffisez à lui seul, à illuminer toute la pièce d'une belle lueur dorée. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle était occupée de faire.

\- Et voilà ! dit-elle

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec un immense sourire de joie collé sur les lèvres. Ces yeux bleus pétillaient face à la beauté de sa magie et de ses décorations. Noël est bien l'une des plus belles fêtes pour vous mettre des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Woh, Elsa ! C'est... magnifique...

Anna, la sœur cadette, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout comme sa sœur, elle ne cessait de regardait partout avec de grands yeux ouverts. Elsa se retourna vers sa sœur et lui souriait.

\- Merci Anna. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

\- Et comment ! Tu as vraiment un don artistique hors du commun, tu sais ?

\- Merci, c'est gentil. C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs à ma guise et chez moi, sans que personne ne me juge, ni ne soit terrifié. Là, je peux être pleinement moi-même. Enfin.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir ainsi. Tu avais terminé ?

\- Oui. Je viens juste de finir. Et de ton coté ?

\- Fini ! J'ai transmis la liste du menu aux cuisiniers et j'ai choisi avec les musiciens les musiques pour la fête.

\- Bien joué Anna. Voyons... qu'est-ce qui nous reste à faire ?

\- Nous préparer ? Nous avons un peu plus de deux heures devant nous, alors profitons-en ! suggéra-t-elle

\- Entendu ! Lui sourit-elle avec enthousiasme

Les deux sœurs montèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Elles avaient largement le temps de prendre un bon bain bien chaud, de se coiffer, de se maquiller et d'enfiler leur belle robe de Noël. Anna avait fini une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des invités. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon haut et avait revêtu une belle robe vert foncé avec de petites bretelles tombantes. Elle c'était ensuite rendu devant la porte de la chambre d'Elsa pour voir ou en était sa sœur. Comme à son habitude elle toqua à la porte.

\- Elsa ? C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, entre. Répondit-elle à travers la porte

Anna passa la porte avec le sourire. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir enfin une réponse positive plutôt que d'entendre « Vas t'en Anna ! ». Anna chercha Elsa du regard et elle la vit assise à sa coiffeuse.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Presque, je réfléchis à ma coiffure. Je voudrais autre chose qu'une tresse pour ce soir.

\- Muh... pourquoi tu les laisses pas détacher ?

\- Vraiment ? tu ne crois pas que ça fera... négligé ? je suis la reine tout de même.

\- Elsa. Il y a une différence entre laisser ses cheveux détachés banalement et les laisser joliment détaché.

\- Oui mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu me fait confiances ?

\- Bien sûr Anna. Sourit-elle au reflet de sa sœur dans le miroir.

Anna lui rendit son sourire et s'empara de la brosse, puis elle brossait avec tendresse les longs et beau cheveux platine de sa sœur. À force de faire des tresses, ils étaient naturellement ondulés et ça lui permettait de faire d'autres coiffures tout aussi jolies que sa tresse habituelle. Elsa se laissait coiffer avec un léger sourire. ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sa petite sœur lui brosser les cheveux. Elle avait même presque oublié au combien c'était agréable.

\- Notre premier Noël ensemble. Ça va être génial. Souriait Anna

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Et surtout le premier depuis ton couronnement !

Elsa se mit à rire discrètement face à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur.

\- Kristoff sera prêt à temps ?

\- Oui. Il nous attendra comme prévu dans le couloir arrière de la salle du trône et nous pourrons les accueillir. Enfin quand je dis nous, c'est nous trois ! pas juste lui et moi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Anna, j'avais compris.

Elles se souriaient toutes les deux à travers leur reflet puis Anna continuait de coiffer sa sœur. Elle lui avait fait de chaque côté de la tête une petite tresse qu'elle avait ensuite attacher vers l'arrière avec un petit ruban bleu. Au moins, Elsa ne sera pas gênée avec sa chevelure si jamais elle penche sa tête vers l'avant. Quelque légère mèche ondulée encadrait le visage de la reine. Elle était fin prête.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini ! Regarde comme tu es magnifique ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Woah... merci beaucoup!

Pendant qu'Elsa admirait le résultat de sa coiffure, Anna continuait de parler.

\- Personne ne pourra te résister Elsa. Si ça se trouve, tu trouveras un prince charmant ce soir ! Oh, tu imagines ? Je serais tellement heureuse pour toi ! Bon j'espère de tout coeur que ce ne soit pas un prince comme Hans, mais...

Anna remarqua qu'une légère tristesse se dessinait sur le visage de sa sœur.

\- Elsa ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non je... au contraire ! J'aimerais tant que ce que tu dis se produise. Seulement... peu de gens sont comme moi, Anna. Et...

Anna épaula sa sœur.

\- Tu sais, quelqu'un peu t'aimer de tout son coeur sans pour autant posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Regarde-moi ! Je n'en ai pas, mais je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

\- Anna... murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Elsa. Tu peux trouver le bonheur, tout comme moi. j'en suis sure.

Son regard se porta sur la pendule poser sur sa coiffeuse et fut surprise de voir l'heure qu'il était !

\- Oh ! C'est l'heure !

\- Déjà ?! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

\- Moi aussi ! Allez viens, on va vite descendre !

\- Attends ! Je... je veux te faire un cadeau !

\- Euh... maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui, maintenant !

\- Et c'est quoi ? sourit-elle

\- Hihi... ne bouge plus ! Rit-elle avec malice

Par de légers mouvements graciles du poignet, Elsa ensorcela la robe de sa sœur. La robe tout entière resta vert foncé, mais elle portait de magnifiques arabesques de glace en forme de flocon de neige sur le bas de la robe et sur le col du décolleté. Elsa fit ensuite apparaître une légère couronne de glace dans les cheveux d'Anna.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-elle ravie du résultat

\- C'est... elle est superbe Elsa ! Mais toi ? Tu vas changer ta robe aussi ?

Avec le même sourire malicieux, Elsa ensorcela sa propre robe. Sa robe d'ordinaire bleu turquoise laissa alors place à un beau bleu foncé. Si sa robe épousée gracieusement ses formes, elle avait cette fois opté pour une robe flottante, avec un bustier, des fines bretelles et des épaulettes flottantes et transparentes, de couleur bleu ciel. Elle fit également apparaître un collier, un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de flocon de neige. Anna était émerveillée du résultat ainsi que des pouvoirs de sa sœur.

\- Ça te plaît ? Demanda timidement la reine

\- Je... tu es... ça te change littéralement !

\- Oh merci ! D'ordinaire je ne danse pas mais là, j'avais envie de porter une robe qui tourne et qui tourne si jamais je venais à danser avec un beau prince ! Hihi ! riait-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle était radieuse et rêveuse. Anna avait le coeur qui débordait de joie. Elle enlaça tendrement sa sœur, qui était légèrement surprise.

\- C'est un beau cadeau de te voir comme ça Elsa. Merci...

Elsa lui rendit son étreinte, enfila son diadème de reine puis descendit avec Anna pour rejoindre Kristoff. Comme l'avait dit Anna, il se trouvait déjà sur place, vêtu d'une tenue plus princière que son habit de montagnard. Ça lui changeait et elle le rendait plus beau. En voyant sa femme, son sourire l'élargit et la princesse se mit à courir vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Kristoff la fit légèrement tourner dans les airs, tandis qu'Elsa souriait tout en regardant avec envie le jeune couple. Maintenant que son secret n'était plus un problème, elle espérait que la vie lui fasse cadeau de l'amour. Elle l'espérait de tout son coeur.

Les portes étaient déjà ouverte depuis un moment et bon nombre d'invités c'étaient diriger vers la salle du trône pour se réchauffer et se restaurer, tandis que d'autres arrivé les uns après les autres. Selon les ordres d'Anna, une douce musique de fête était joué par un orchestre et le buffet était disposé contre le mur. Le buffet était joliment décoré de guirlande de houx et d'attraits de Noël, et regorgé de toutes sortes de douceurs au chocolat, mais aussi de rôtis, de potages, de crème glacé, de champagne, de gâteaux, de petit four. En gros, toutes sortes de mets qui raviront chacun des convives ! Les tables étaient disposées tout autour de la salle et furent décorées tout aussi joliment que la salle. Et au centre de la pièce se trouver l'indispensable piste de danse.

C'était le moment pour la famille royale de faire son entrée. Elsa donna l'accord pour que le garde ouvre la porte du couloir externe. Kai, l'intendant, qui se trouver prêt du trône et qui était au courant du programme, s'adressa aux invités d'une voix haute et claire.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, la reine Elsa d'Arendelle !

L'ensemble du public s'arrêta de danser, de manger ou de discuter pour se tourner vers la reine qui s'avancer avec grâce vers la fine estrade. Elle se tourna vers ses invités et leur accorda un agréable sourire alors qu'ils s'inclinaient respectueusement.

\- Le prince Kristoff et la princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! Enchaîna-t-il

Le couple princier s'avançait vers l'estrade, tout comme Elsa, pour se tenir à ses côtés. L'ambiance était bien plus meilleure que la fête donnée pour son couronnement ! Les invités se mirent à applaudir, tout en commentant entre eux la beauté des deux sœurs et le charme du jeune prince. Elsa prit alors la parole.

\- Mes chers confrères, consœurs et amis. C'est pour nous un immense honneur et une grande joie de vous accueillir à Arendelle pour Noël. Je vous souhaite, ainsi que ma sœur et son époux, de vous amuser et de passer une très belle soirée. Joyeux Noël à tous !

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements avant que les invités ne retourne à la fête. Anna se pencha discrètement vers sa sœur.

\- Très beau discours. Murmura-t-elle

\- Merci. Je suis mille fois plus à l'aise aujourd'hui que le jour de mon propre couronnement ! Murmura-t-elle à son tour

\- Ça se voit ! et...

\- Votre majesté.

Elsa et Anna Interrompirent leur conversation car Kai était revenu pour leur présenter une jeune princesse aux cheveux bruns et son époux.

\- La princesse Raiponce et le prince Eugène, de Corona.

\- Enchanté votre majesté. Dirent-ils en chœur tout en s'inclinant.

\- Corona ? Mais attendez... vous... vous devez être notre cousine ? demanda Anna avec un grand sourire

\- C'est exact. Nous le sommes par le biais de nos mères. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous rencontrez plus tôt, mais je suis extrêmement ravie de faire votre connaissance ce soir. Répondit Raiponce

\- Moi de même, Majesté. ajouta Eugène

\- Nous également, chère cousine. Souriait Elsa

\- En revanche, je vous prie d'excuser l'absence de mes parents. Ils ont été retenu au royaume. Mais ils vous remercient pour l'invitation. Et ils vous souhaite également tous leurs meilleurs vœux pour votre règne ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ce sera fait euh... puis je vous appelais Elsa ?

\- Eh bien... oui, puisque nous sommes de la même famille. Répondit-elle avec le sourire

Raiponce leur adressa un sourire angélique. Anna avança pour enlacer sa cousine, suivi d'Elsa. Eugène et Kristoff discutaient entre eux avant de partir au buffet prendre un rafraîchissement, laissant les filles entre elles.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse les présentations ? La plupart des invités sont mes amis. Et ce serait plus convivial que de faire la queue pour venir vous parler Elsa. Souriait-elle

\- Ma foi... oui, pourquoi pas ! Souriait-elle

Même qu'elle était reine, elle avait l'intention de s'amuser et de laisser sa vraie nature s'ouvrir aux autres. Raiponce entraîna ses cousines vers un jeune homme aux cheveux brun qui discuter avec une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse sur le côté, ainsi qu'à une femme aux longues tresse brune.

\- Harold ! S'exclama gaiement Raiponce

\- Hum ? Oh ! Raiponce ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Je viens de rencontrer pour la première fois mes cousines ! je suis si contente de retrouver progressivement les membres de ma famille !

\- Pardon... vous avez dit « retrouver » ? s'étonna la reine

\- Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire horrible qui c'est très bien terminer. Mais pour l'instant, laissez-moi-vous présenter Harold, le chef de la tribu des Hooligans. Et voici sa femme, Astrid, et sa mère Valka.

\- Enchantée. Répondirent les deux Vikings.

Elsa et Anna s'inclinèrent en retour. Cette fête était décidément très chaleureuse ! Tout le monde semblait très gentil ! Astrid s'adressa à Raiponce.

\- Tu t'amuses à faire les présentatrices ?

\- Oui. L'intendant ne vous connaît pas autant que moi ! riait-elle

\- On n'en doute pas ! riait Astrid avec complicité

\- Nous tenions à vous remercier pour votre invitation, majesté. Remerciait Harold

\- Et nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Snogeuldog. Ajoutait Valka.

\- Euh... un quoi ? demanda Anna avec un sourcil levé

\- C'est comme que l'on appelle votre fête chez nous. Souriait la mère du chef

\- Oh ! dans ce cas, joyeux Sno... geuldog aussi. Répondait Elsa avec difficulté

\- PUNZIE ! fit une voix

\- Oh ! Mérida ! s'exclamait gaiement Raiponce

Elsa et Anna se tournèrent avec intrigue vers la nouvelle arrivante, alors qu'Harold et sa famille souriaient par pure habitude de l'attitude de la nouvelle. Les sœurs virent alors une jeune fille aux cheveux roux frisés en pagaille courir vers leur cousine pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'était touchant à voir.

\- Oh la la ! ça fait un bagne que je t'ai pas vu ! La preuve, t'est cheveux ont encore bien poussé !

\- Oui, ils m'arrivent aux épaules maintenant. Je ressemble presque à ma mère.

\- Je confirme! Mais je n'ai pas vu tes parents. Ils ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, ils ont dû rester au palais. Mais je suis venu avec Eugène qui discute au buffet avec Kristoff, le mari de ma cousine.

\- C'est cool. je sens qu'ils vont vite devenir amis. Souriait-elle

\- Et toi ? Tes parents sont où ?

\- Papa est au buffet et ma mère discute politique avec une autre souveraine. Et mes frères sont... quelque part. Hihi. Riait-elle

\- Hum hum. Toussa gentiment Anna.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers Anna et Elsa qui les regardait avec un sourire patient. Raiponce rougissait, totalement gênée.

\- Oh pardon je... je me suis laissé emporter par la joie de revoir ma meilleure amie ! Je vous présente la princesse Mérida du clan Dunbroch.

\- Enchantée vos altesses. S'inclina gracieusement la rousse

\- Oh ? Tu t'incline maintenant ? Plaisanta Harold

\- Ma mère a beau être occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir ses yeux rivés sur moi. Alors je fais bonne impression pour elle, mais aussi pour celles qui nous reçoivent.

\- C'est sur que ça change des poignets de mains. Souriait Astrid.

\- Que veux-tu ? Alors vos majestés. Vous vous amusez bien ?

\- Carrément ! C'est la plus belle fête que je n'ai jamais vécue de toute ma vie ! S'enthousiasmait Anna

\- Jusque-là, tout se passe à merveille et je m'amuse beaucoup. Merci Mérida. Souriait Elsa.

\- Ravie d'entendre ça. Oh, avant que j'oublie. Au nom de ma famille, merci pour l'invitation. La fête tout entière est absolument splendide!

\- Merci c'est gentil. Ça n'a pas été trop pénible le trajet depuis l'Écosse ? demanda Elsa

\- Non. On a eu de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas trop de neige et que les eaux ne soient pas gelées !

\- Nous c'est pareil ! Ajoutait Astrid

\- Au fait, vous n'avez pas encore vu Jack ?

\- Non. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Répondait Harold

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas arriver en retard... ce serait dommage qu'il loupe tout... s'inquiétait Raiponce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Raiponce. Quand je lui ai parler de la fête, il a dit qu'il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde ! alors crois-moi, il viendra à coup sur.

\- D'accord. Sourit-elle

\- Bon je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre papa au buffet. À plus tard ! salua la rouquine

Elle s'éloignait du groupe tandis que ses amis l'a regardaient s'éloigner.

\- Qui est Jack ? Demanda Elsa avec curiosité

\- Un de nos meilleurs amis.

\- C'est un prince ? demanda Anna avec un sourire

Elsa rougissait légèrement à cette question. Cette histoire de prince était complètement sorti de sa tête.

\- Non, non. ce n'est pas du tout un prince. C'était plutôt quelqu'un de... spécial, mais pour nous, c'est... Jack. Tout simplement. Même s'il n'a pas reçu d'invitation, nous nous sommes permis de l'inviter. J'espère que ça ne vous vexe pas ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Pas du tout. Si c'est l'un de vos meilleurs amis, alors il est le bienvenu. À présent, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois faire une petite annonce surprise. Souriait-elle

Elle avait piqué la curiosité de tous, même de sa propre sœur qui ignorait de quoi elle voulait parler. Elsa se dirigea vers son trône, adressa un regard à l'orchestre puis elle s'adressa à l'ensemble de la salle.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le bal de Noël est ouvert ! Et pour ça, je vous ai préparé une petite surprise ! Musique !

L'orchestre se mit à jouer une valse. Aux premières notes, Elsa fit tourner ses mains entre elles pour faire apparaître une petite boule de neige enchantée qu'elle projeta vers le plafond de la salle. Ébahie et non effrayer de ses pouvoirs, les spectateurs levaient les yeux pour voir une douce pluie de flocons tomber sur eux. Plusieurs couples se mirent alors à danser sous cette neige tandis qu'Anna et ses amis discuter entre eux.

\- C'est magnifique... murmura Anna

\- En effet ! C'est peu commun comme pouvoir mais c'est tellement joli ! s'émerveilla Raiponce

\- On est habitué à la neige chez nous. Mais celle-là est splendide. Et il ne fait même pas froid ! ajouta Harold en ressemblant des flocons dans sa main

\- J'en connais un qui sera épaté !

\- Oh ça j'en doute pas !

\- Vous parlez de Jack ? demanda Anna

\- Oui. il... adore la neige et s'amuser avec. Votre sœur risque d'apprécier sa compagnie.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout a son sujet. Souriait Anna

\- Disons que c'est préférable de... garder la surprise. Assura Raiponce.

Anna préféra ne pas insister. Si ce Jack devait être une sorte de surprise, alors elle préférait garder le mystère jusqu'au moment propice.

\- Bon, je vais aller retrouver Eugène. J'ai trop envie de danser sous cette neige !

\- Je te suis ! souriait Anna en la suivant.

\- Ça se voit qu'elles sont cousines. Souriait tendrement Valka

\- En effet.

\- Hum hum. Harold ? fit Astrid

\- Hum ? oh, oui. Astrid ? Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir chef ! souriait-elle

Les jeunes couples princiers se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse, ainsi que leurs parents et le reste des invités. La joie, l'amour et l'émerveillement se dessiner sur leur visage. Mérida était toujours au buffet et refiler en douce un plateau de chocolat aux triplés qui c'étaient cacher sous la table. Quant à Elsa, elle restait là où elle était depuis tout à l'heure. Elle souriait de ce beau spectacle. Voir les gens s'amuser, sourire face à sa magie, ressentir aucune peur ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle était toujours là. Personne n'était venu lui proposer de danser.

Elle se disait que personne n'osait venir pour cette première danse, mais que pour la seconde, ce serait différent.

Jack arriva enfin au château. Il avait volé à toute vitesse mais ne semblait pas du tout épuisé. En attendant de la musique, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il vola jusqu'aux fenêtres de la salle du trône. Collant le bout de son nez contre la vitre, il souriait de voir autant de joie et d'amusement. Mais ça l'étonnait de voir de la neige tomber dans la salle.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Ils ont ouvert une fenêtre au plafond ou quoi ? Attends que je... non j'en vois pas. Hum... Étrange et intrigant ! Faut que je sache qu'est ce qui a fait ça ! souriait-il

Flottant dans les airs, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et passa comme un coup de vent sous le nez des gardes. Prenant Jack pour un intrus, il tentait de lui courir après mais Jack se fit un plaisir d'accélérer et de rire aux éclats. Passant brutalement par la porte du bal, c'est devant le regard étonné de ses amis et des invités qu'il continua de voler droit devant lui, jusqu'à Elsa. Mais la reine, sous le coup de la peur, fit apparaître d'instinct un léger mur de glace devant elle et Jack se le prit en pleine poire. Il tomba à terre, complètement sonné. Ses amis ayant vu ça, se précipitèrent à son chevet. Elsa fit disparaître le mur et s'approcha à son tour vers l'inconscient.

\- JACK ! s'exclama Raiponce avec inquiétude

\- Jack ? C'est lui Jack ?! s'étonna Anna

\- Oui. C'est Jack Frost. Plus connu aussi sous le nom d'esprit de l'hiver. Répondit Harold

\- Esprit... de l'hiver ? Murmura Elsa.

Elle savait qui était Jack Frost, mais elle pensait que c'était un personnage fictif pour des contes d'enfants ! Pas une personne ou un esprit vivant et visible !

\- Majesté ! Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta un des gardes

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Il est juste... sonné. Mais nous lui donnerons les soins nécessaires. Vous pouvez reprendre vos postes messieurs. Répondit calmement Elsa.

\- À vos ordres. Dirent-ils respectueusement avant de quitter la salle.

\- Pour ce qui est des soins, je peux m'en charger. Informa Raiponce.

\- Pas la peine Punzie. Regarde. Dit Mérida avec un sourire.

Jack ouvrait progressivement les yeux. En voyant tous ses amis penchés vers lui, il leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Salut tout le monde...

\- Salut le casse-cou ! riait Mérida

\- Content de te voir. Dit Harold.

\- Tu va bien ? je dois pas te soigner ? s'inquiéta Raiponce

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien. Être immortel à ses avantages, tu sais.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au fait ? J'ai percuté un...

\- En fait, c'est de ma faute. Votre arrivée m'a saisi et j'ai fait apparaître un mur de glace pour me défendre. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Dit-elle avec un sourire navré.

En levant son regard vers Elsa, Jack était bouche bée de voir une jeune femme aussi jolie et aussi élégante. De plus, le sourire de la reine l'avait complètement charmé.

\- Euh... vous êtes toute pardonnez. Lui sourit-il avant de se relever avec l'aide de son bâton

\- Bon. Bah puisqu'il va bien, je pense qu'on peut retourner à la fête. Souriait Harold

\- Bonne idée ! Je n'avais pas fini mes gâteaux. J'espère que mes frères les ont pas piqué !

Anna rassura tout le monde, puis donna l'ordre aux invités de continuer à faire la fête et aux musiciens de continuer de jouer. Seuls, Jack et Elsa discutaient entre eux.

\- Au fait, je ne pense pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Je suis l'esprit de l'hiver et le gardien de l'amusement.

\- Enchantée Jack. Je suis la reine Elsa.

\- La reine ?! Mais... dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir failli vous percuter Majesté. Mais sachez que ce n'était pas volontaire. J'essayais juste d'échapper aux gardes. Souriait-il en s'inclinant

\- J'avais deviné Jack. mais soyez tranquille, je vous pardonne. Souriait-elle

Il lui souriait avec soulagement. En prêtant l'oreille vers l'orchestre, il appréciait la douce musique. Il osa faire ce que personne n'avait osé faire depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Votre Altesse?

\- Oui?

\- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de danser avec vous, vu que personne ne se précipite pour avoir ce plaisir ?

\- Oh je... oui, Jack! Avec plaisir !

Son coeur rata un battement quand il la vit lui sourire. Quant à celui de la reine, il battait de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin danser pour la première fois en public. Jack lui tendit sa main et il l'entraîna parmi les autres danseurs. Le fait que Jack soit vêtu d'une tenue non appropriée pour ce genre de soirée ne dérangeât pas la reine. Elsa s'en moquait totalement. Rien qu'avec son charisme naturel, Jack l'avait en quelque sorte ensorcelé. Osant placer sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme il l'entraîna sur une valse. Elle qui n'avait jamais réellement dansé, Elsa dansait avec grâce tel un flocon qui tournoyait librement dans le vent. Jack aussi avait peu l'habitude de ce genre de danse, mais la beauté d'Elsa devait certainement lui donner des ailes. Leurs regards étaient en permanence connectée avec celui de l'autre et leur sourire ne s'estompaient pas. Anna et les autres les voyaient danser et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à ce beau spectacle. Avec amusement, ils devinaient clairement qu'un coup de foudre les avait frappé. Anna était ravie de voir le souhait de sa sœur se réaliser. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi rayonnante.

À la fin de la danse, la salle applaudissait à l'unisson pour féliciter l'orchestre et les danseurs. Elsa avait les joues rouges tellement elle avait chaud et que son coeur battait la chamade.

\- Vous voulez sortir un instant ?

\- Euh... oui, je veux bien.

Jack lui tendit son avant-bras par galanterie. Elsa s'y accrocha délicatement et tous deux partirent vers les jardins, laissant les autres à la fête et entamer une nouvelle danse. Jack et Elsa se promenaient dans les allées geler du jardin. Jack s'émerveillait de voir un si beau décor.

\- Est-ce que... c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

\- Oui. Ça vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Eh bien... j'ai l'habitude d'enneiger et de geler le monde, mais la... je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi splendide. Vous avez vraiment un don, Elsa.

\- Merci. Oh Jack, si vous saviez comme je suis tellement heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit comme moi ! J'ai toujours cru que j'étais la seule personne au monde avec de tels pouvoirs !

\- Ah bon ? Vos parents ne possédez pas ce pouvoir ?

\- Non. Pas même ma sœur. Il n'y a que moi. Même si Anna adore ma magie et s'émerveille de ce que je suis capable de faire, je me sens seule par moments. Même si je sais qu'elle m'aime.

\- Eh bien dorénavant, vous n'êtes plus seule. Je suis là. Et grâce à vous... je partage aussi cette joie de ne plus être unique au monde. Tenez.

Il fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main un petit crocus de glace et le tendit à Elsa.

\- Un petit cadeau pour m'être incrusté à votre fête. Souriait-il

\- Oh... merci Jack... il est magnifique... souriait-elle en examinant avec attention la petite fleur de glace

Jack ne cessait de la regarder. Il était totalement sous le charme de cette créature si gracieuse, si élégante, si fragile, si belle... il était tombé amoureux. Il en était convaincu. Et cette intuition s'intensifia quand le regard azur de la reine se posa dans le sien. Même qu'il était immortel, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre très bort dans sa poitrine. Elsa le regardait avec tendresse, mais également avec un sentiment de gratitude. Elle était également séduite par le regard bleu glacé de Jack, mais aussi par son charisme. Ils ne voulaient pas regarder autre chose. Ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner, même s'ils étaient trop prêt l'un de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait d'échanger un baiser juste à cet instant ?

\- Vous êtes tellement belle Elsa...

\- Et vous, vous êtes... tellement incroyable...

\- Je crois que... que votre magie a touché mon coeur. Vous m'avez ensorcelé.

\- Je crois que le mien à subit le même sort, Jack.

Sans se soucier des conséquences, Jack osa porter sa main à la joue d'Elsa et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Elsa ferma ses yeux et laissa un tendre sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'un homme la touche ainsi, même si c'était un inconnu rencontré y'a dix minutes. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu ce genre de bonheur et qui l'avait toujours envié à cause d'Anna, elle se laissait faire et appréciait cette douce sensation. Elle ne le repoussa même pas quand il colla tendrement ses lèvres glacées contre les siennes. Jack lui donna ensuite un autre baiser légèrement plus fougueux et la reine le lui rendit avec la même passion. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait dans chaque morceaux de glace du jardin, transformant le jardin à l'égal d'un ciel noir étoilé. Ils se regardaient ensuite pendant un long moment avec tendresse, puis Jack posa une question.

\- Elsa.

\- Oui ?

\- Veux-tu que je demeure auprès de toi, même si je ne suis... que moi ?

\- Jack. Même que tout ça est très soudain, je crois avoir trouvé en toi tout ce qui me manqué pour être heureuse. L'amour. Celui que j'éprouve maintenant rien qu'en plongeant dans ton regard. Murmura-t-elle tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je suis rassuré. Je n'aurais pas supporté de ne plus voir d'aussi prêt les plus beaux yeux du monde

Elle souriait tout en rougissant. Jack lui donna alors un autre baiser.

\- Merci d'être mon plus beau cadeau de Noël. Lui sourit-il

\- Et toi le mien. Dit-elle avec tendresse.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de retourner main dans la main à la fête. Leurs proches les regardaient avec d'immenses sourires, surtout Anna. Et sous le bonheur de l'amour et de l'amitié, tout le monde continua de danser et de célébrer le plus beau des Noël.


End file.
